


山海5

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	山海5

“你可知道你说这话是什么意思！”王一博一个翻身把肖战压在身下，紧紧的盯着肖战的眼睛。

肖战也没反抗，抬手抚过王一博的眉眼，停在他的脸颊，说：“我既说了，心里就是清楚的。”

王一博眼睛顿时泛了红，大手盖住肖战放在他脸颊的手掌，笑了下，缱绻的在肖战掌心摩挲，深深的吻住肖战的唇。

肖战心底对即将发生的事有些说不清道不明的希冀，但是身体又有些抗拒。王一博褪下他衣服时，肖战轻轻的发着抖，王一博看在眼里，心疼的不行，只会喃喃地说对不起。  
一边吮吸肖战的嘴唇，隔了良久，再次抚摸上这具身体，王一博下身火烧火燎的涨的难受，但他紧贴着肖战，也感觉到肖战对这事的阴影，不禁有点退缩。  
肖战却主动盘上了王一博的腰身，他在王一博迫切的亲吻里感受到了王一博对他的渴望，他想告诉王一博，自己对他有同样的渴望，这份情愫不知从何时起，不知为何而起，但也在灼烧他。

王一博探向肖战的后穴，他们许久没做，那小穴紧致的像从未被开发过，但王一博知道内里的迷人滋味，而肖战从未像今天这样配合过他，使得这场情事缠绵许多。  
感受身后被一点点开拓，肖战有些难耐的抬起腰身在王一博下身轻蹭，王一博顺着肖战的耳垂、喉结、锁骨，然后含住乳珠细细舔弄。  
肖战被王一博逗弄的浑身发软，身后却愈发空虚。他捉着王一博的手，希望他动作再快一点，“唔……进来”

王一博就着肖战的牵引，又往小穴里塞了根手指，熟稔的在里面按压抠挖，肖战的身体很熟悉这一套，也是之前为了少受些罪自个二练出来了，没大一会就淅淅沥沥的流出透明稍粘的体液。  
抽出手指，王一博把带出的体液展示给肖战看，“战战，你后面等不及了。”

肖战红这一张俏脸，难耐的转过头不欲搭理满嘴荤话的王一博，又被王一博突然的挺进激的尖叫一声，一双带着泪光的眼睛瞪向王一博，只不过他此时没什么威慑，眼波流转间只有深深浅浅的娇俏。  
王一博看的下身更激动，快速的抽插起来，肖战久不禁情事，猛一吃下王一博堪称巨大的下身，颇为受不了，紧紧攥住王一博的肩膀，喊出来的呻吟都变了调子，“啊，啊一博，太……太大了唔”

正在兴头上的王一博听了肖战的话，更兴奋了……正面抽插的不过瘾，就着交合的姿势抱着肖战翻了个身，肖战天翻地覆间坐上了王一博的胯，身后把那根肉柱吃得更深，腰身一软就趴在了王一博胸上，两人肉贴着肉，肖战被顶的起起伏伏，手指不自觉的抓紧了被单。

王一博对肖战的身体再熟悉不过，顶弄间撞在肖战的敏感点上，没几下肖战就高潮的射在王一博小腹上，刚射完王一博都没给他喘息的时机，依旧快速的在肖战敏感点上碾轧，肖战只觉得自己要被做死在床上，他刚一射完，浑身哪里碰一下都是一激灵，身体里面还被毫不留情的作弄，他浑身哆嗦着抱住王一博，呜咽的求饶。

王一博许久没开荤，哪里会轻易放过他，把人按在床上，从身后又一次狠狠的进入，肖战扬起头，手臂已然支撑不住，上半身一下软在床垫上，王一博从他身后看着，纤细的腰肢弯出一个柔美的弧度，背上汗淋淋的，自己的欲望在深红的小穴里进出……王一博抓着肖战的腰，忘情的不停抽插。

第二天肖战醒来时王一博已经不在房里了，肖战是侧着身睡的，醒来了自然的翻身平躺，“啊！”侧腰突然一阵酸痛，肖战顿时都不敢动了。  
外面候着的下人听到屋内有了动静，鱼贯而入，一个个低眉搭眼不敢正视肖战。

肖战庆幸好在王一博还给他穿了件睡袍，不至于光着身子。他慢慢扶着腰下了床，接过下人手里的热毛巾擦了把脸，又漱过口。这才问：“先生呢？”

“今日是各地分号交租的日子，先生在前厅。”下人早就被吩咐过对肖战便如同对先生一样，于是又开口说，“先生吩咐了，少爷身子若不爽利，便好生歇着，中饭就在卧房用。”

肖战一听“身子不爽利”，脸颊连着耳朵脖颈一起全红了。  
可是他是真的不太爽利，这些天没碰他，王一博昨晚是发了狠的折腾他，还逼他说些平日里说不出口的话，叫些有的没的称呼，说好叫了就放过他，结果自己什么都叫遍，那人除了更带劲，根本就没停下。


End file.
